Kristy Potter
by Tommi-DragonWolf
Summary: COMPLETEDumbledore has kept this secret long enough! He's telling Harry... Harry ISN'T A BOY! Smacks Dumbledore Harry's has a little PMS problem... This would fall under humor... But it only Humors me for soem reason HD
1. Default Chapter

World say Hello to a Female Harry...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Harry Potter.  
  
Pairing: H/D (but not slash) Read on and you'll understand!  
  
Year: 5, does not apply with OOTP  
  
Okay, This was a bit weird... I had a dream and it would go away... so I decided to right a fic on it. The plot was actually my dream... I'm just typing it down.  
  
[ P.a.R.T.s]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Part 1, - I'm a WHAT?!  
  
Part 2, - Kristy Potter, and the Great Hall PMSing terror  
  
Part 3, - Potions Class, And the PMSing Disaster  
  
Part 4; - Follow me like a sick puppy Malfoy  
  
Part 5, - The date  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Part 6, - Poor Draco...  
  
Part 7, - Valentine's Day  
  
Part 8, - Do I really deserve you...  
  
Part 9, - the break up...  
  
Part 10, - Harry's going Green  
  
Part 11, - The Embarrassment  
  
Part 12, - The End  
  
Author's Note: There is a sequel. It's called... Draco's Dating Disaster. You'll understand why the title is called that when you read that. But I'm working my butt off the Sequel... . IF your offended with the PMS parts tell me... though I should tell you Harry's not PMSing, He's Piss and Snape got him going.  
  
P.S.: This might be my best fanfiction ever!  
  
[PaRt 1] I'm a WHAT?!  
  
Harry made his way up the headmaster's office. Earlier that morning Harry had received a note, that Dumbledore wanted to see him.  
  
"Lemon Drop" Harry muttered  
  
Harry step on to the spiral staircase. He soon arrived at the top step, and he knocked on the headmaster's door.  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore's voice came from the room.  
  
Harry opened the door, slowly and entered. He stood awkwardly near the doorway.  
  
"You may sit, Harry" Dumbledore said seeing Harry's discomfort.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster" Harry said quietly, but more with a higher pitch  
  
Dumbledore smiled, at hearing Harry's high pitch voice.  
  
"Harry has anything... Changed?" Dumbledore said, shifting in his chair.  
  
"Er... Dumbledore... I already got this talk," Harry said awkwardly, as he soon shifted in his seat also.  
  
"I know but its about time that my spell should be wearing off," Dumbledore said quietly  
  
"What spell?" Harry said, an eyebrow rose.  
  
"Well, a month after you were born... I put a spell on you." Dumbledore said  
  
"What kind of spell" Harry asked  
  
"It should be wearing off, I'm growing weak in my old age" Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry's question.  
  
"But what kind of spell" Harry asked again, he balled his hand.  
  
"Gender-Bender" Dumbledore mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What?" Harry asked not hearing Dumbledore mumbles  
  
"Gender-Bender" Dumbledore said  
  
"And that would mean?" Harry said, shaking his head  
  
"Your a girl..." Dumbledore said  
  
"I'm a WHAT?!" Harry shrieked  
  
"Girl" Dumbledore said firmly  
  
"Explain" Harry said coolly  
  
"When, you put a Gender-Bender spell, it would put on a Reversium- Reflection effect... But after I put the spell on you. After I put the spell on you, the Gender-Bender spell was banned. I also was never able to reverse it also... but I'm growing weaker... And the first spell to reverse is the Gender-Bender spell" Dumbledore said, his eye twinkling  
  
"Yea, but I haven't changed back," Harry said  
  
Right on cue, Harry's body floated in midair. Harry's features started to change. He had higher cheekbones, fuller lips, his eyelashes grew a bit, his hair had grown to his butt, his body changed to an hourglass figure, and his chest... had breast. He err... she floated down.  
  
"I'm-I'm-I'm A GIRL" Harry shrieked in a high pitch tone  
  
"Ekk! My voice!" Harry glared at Dumbledore  
  
"I know I know" Dumbledore swished his wand, and Harry's clothes changed to into girl clothes  
  
"You'll be switch into the girls Dormitory"  
  
"My names Harry and I'm a girl" Harry said, almost Hysterical  
  
"Actually, your name is Kristy and you're a girl" Dumbledore said, giving Harry an amused look.  
  
"AHHH!! Okay my name is KRISTY AND I'M A GIRL!" Harry laughed and her left eye started to twitch.  
  
"Now let's get you to the great hall, it's almost dinner" Dumbledore said, pulling a laughing Harry out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 2] Kristy Potter, and the Great Hall PMSing terror  
  
The Great Hall was filled with chatter, and noises. The twin doors to the great hall opened with, a bang. Silence... Dumbledore dragged Harry into the Great Hall. And soon made it to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello, students" Dumbledore shouted  
  
"Hello, Headmaster" the voices of the school rang back  
  
"I would like to welcome the new Harry Potter... Or should I should I say Kristy Potter" Dumbledore shot the staff table a amused look  
  
"OW!" Harry stepped on the headmaster foot  
  
"Oops..." Harry shot Dumbledore a innocent look  
  
"Back to the point... At the beginning of this year... Harry defeated Voldermort with his... I mean Her bare hands," Dumbledore shouted to the Great Hall  
  
"OW!" Harry stepped on the headmaster's foot again  
  
"Sorry, Don't know why it slips" Harry gave him an innocent look  
  
"Now, that Voldermort is gone... My powers are no longer needed all of my spells have been lifted. Harry's Gender-Bender Spell has also been lifted seeing as it was the most powerful spell I casted" Dumbledore shouted  
  
Harry rolled her eyes, and waved her wand.  
  
"Now" Dumbledore voice boomed  
  
"Erm... Now... That my Gender-Bender Spell has been lifted Harry is now Kristy, I would like that you treat her the way you would treat Harry... And no, Mister. Malfoy you may not hit her" Dumbledore sighed  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand, and told Harry to go. Harry made her way to the Gyriffindor table.  
  
"Harry, YOUR A GIRL!" Ron said his eye widen  
  
"No shit Sherlock unless you didn't even listen to Dumbledore" Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
"BLOODY HELL, YOUR HOT!" Neville shouted from across the table.  
  
The table went into silence, and then Neville stupidly shouted, "You got big breast too". Harry's left eye's twitch, Hermione glared at Neville. Harry stood up and walked around the table stood next to Neville... and picked up Neville's goblet.  
  
"You're hot too" She flick her tongue over Neville's goblet. She spilled the contents of the goblet on Neville.  
  
"Take a cold shower you pervert" Harry, shouted  
  
And she made her way, back. The boys sat there with wide eyes, and the girls were giggling. Harry stopped when she heard.  
  
"Mate, she just became a girl and she already has PMS" Dean said  
  
"I know..." Seamus whispered back  
  
Her left eye twitch.  
  
"Grr..." Harry growled...  
  
* SPLASH *  
  
The two boys were hit with an Aquarius spells. The girls in the Great Hall started to giggle. Harry gave Hermione a nod, and Hermione stood up.  
  
"Wait... Where are you going?" Ron said  
  
"Back to the common room" Hermione said  
  
"I didn't hear you say anything" Ron said  
  
"Don't bother Ron, it's a girl thing" Seamus said  
  
Hermione and Harry's left eyes twitch.  
  
Seamus was soaking wet, before the two girls left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 3] Potions Class, And the PMSing Disaster  
  
Harry woke up, early. She soon got dress...and woke Hermione up.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione said sleepily  
  
"We're almost late" Harry whispered  
  
"WHAT" Hermione shouted and started to dress, when she was finished. She turned around and found a giggling Harry on her (Harry's) bed.  
  
"Were not late," Harry said catching her breath.  
  
"Why, KRISTY POTTER!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Oh lighten up" Harry err... Kristy smacked Hermione shoulder.  
  
"Let's get to potions... I might be late if... I get piss this morning" Harry muttered and picked up her bag. Hermione followed, giggling.  
  
(Potion's Class)  
  
The class was filled with Gyriffindor, And Slytherin students. Snape entered the room with a swish of his robe.  
  
"Now, That Potter boy has changed to a girl, lets hope that his, I mean her Potion skills have improved" Snape sneered.  
  
"Grrr..." Harry growled  
  
"Now boy, I mean Girl" Snape smirked  
  
"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE NOW" Harry bellowed  
  
"I don't think you're in the position to make me do anything, 20 Points off Gryffindor"  
  
"AND THAT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PICKING ON ME! AND WHY DO YOU HATE GRYFFINDOR AND WHY DO YOU HATE MY FATHER SO MUCH? WHY WON'T YOU GROW UP!" Harry's voice boomed. The room sat in silence.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door, and then asked  
  
"What's all the noise?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"AND YOU!" Harry said pointing at Dumbledore  
  
The classes eyes widen, Harry Potter... Kirsty Potter was yelling at the headmaster!  
  
"YOU BLAZING OLD COOT! WHAT IN HELL KIND OF SECRET DO YOU HAVE NEXT FOR ME?! WHAT AM I! A FROG OR NO A PHOENIX WHAT?" Harry threw her arms in the air. Draco watched Harry in Awe. Here was Harry Potter yelling at the headmaster.  
  
"Man if he had that kind of attitude with You-Know-Who, You-Know-who would have been scared out of his wits" Ron said to Hermione. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"AND YOU!" Pointing at Ron  
  
"SAY HIS NAME FOR GOD DAMN SAKE! HE'S GONE! IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S GOING TO RAISE FROM HIS GRAVE ANYTIME SOON!!"  
  
"ARG!" She returned her seat and started to inhale and exhale.  
  
"Err... I'll be going" Dumbledore said. He left the room.  
  
"Okay, Class we'll be making a Gender-Bender Potion" Snape said cheerfully, A bit too Cheerfully  
  
"ARG!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 4] Follow me like a sick puppy Malfoy  
  
A Male Harry and Male Hermione left the potion room.  
  
"I can't believe he did that to you" Hermione said  
  
"Grr..." Harry growled  
  
"Well, That was quite a show Potter" A female Draco said behind Harry  
  
"Heh, you think?" Harry grumbled  
  
Harry skin started to change, and he became Kristy once again. Hermione soon changed a second after.  
  
"Not half bad for a girl" Draco drawled  
  
"I can I say that to you too" Kristy said giggling  
  
"SHIT! I must have added an extra Vella hair," Draco said,  
  
"What are you really here for Malfoy" Hermione snarled  
  
"Well, if I was in my boy form, I was going to ask Kristy on a date" Draco said quietly  
  
"You were going to ask me out on a date?!" Harry shouted  
  
"Well, yes" Draco shrugged  
  
"Well, give me a reason too?" Harry said  
  
Draco changed back to his male version.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry and err... I won't leave you alone till you do... Like they say Malfoy get what they want"  
  
"No" Harry and Hermione made their way to the great hall.  
  
"Please" Draco said following them  
  
"Did you just say please?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, Yes"  
  
"Alright, ONE DATE that's it" Harry smiled, Draco returned the smile making his way to the Slytherin Table  
  
[PaRt 5] The Date  
  
Hogsmade weekend, Harry sighed... She was wearing a silver sweater, and black jeans. Hermione for some odd reason said she looked so cute. Harry checked in the mirror, She had her hair in a bun, with a hair Accessory, One that looked like a fan, but it came from the bun. She had on pink lip-gloss on.  
  
"You'll make him, orgasm in his pants" The mirror said  
  
"Hehe, thanks mirror!" And she left the room giggling.  
  
Harry made her way down to the Entrance Hall, where she was going to meet Draco.  
  
* GULP *  
  
Harry turned around, and found Draco staring at her.  
  
"Err... He-Hello" Draco stuttered  
  
Harry giggled and kissed Draco on the cheek. Draco blushed. Harry looked down and started to giggle wildly. Draco turned beet red.  
  
"Well, don't stand there, you look so erect" Harry giggled, Draco's beet red blush became Weasly color hair blush.  
  
"Okay, lets go" Draco said  
  
"Okay, that wasn't *HARD* now was it?" Harry said  
  
"Erm... No not at all" Draco led Harry to a carriage and they both made there way to Hogsmade.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco brought Harry to a Fancy restaurant named Lancer De Dradit.  
  
"What can I get you sir, and Madame?" The waiter said  
  
"Anything as long as it's good," Draco said throwing the menu back at the waiter.  
  
The waiter came back with two plate of Chicken Menoen (I can't spell it). The two ate, while they ate Draco talked about how he wanted to be Harry's friend. Draco stops talking when two boys walked over.  
  
"Hey, why don't you ditch this guy and go with us?" A boy with a ponytail said  
  
"Yea... You can make you feel so much better" The other boy said  
  
"Leave her alone" Draco said icily  
  
"Heh, the woman hasn-" Harry took her cup of water and splash it in the guys face. (Has anyone notice I have a thing with splashing people with water?)  
  
"Let's go Draco" Harry said  
  
Draco put his arms around her waist paid and left. Just as they left, it started to rain.  
  
"Hold on" Draco said  
  
Draco came back with a small umbrella.  
  
"They only had one" Draco said, and held it over Harry's head.  
  
"What about you?" Harry said quietly  
  
"I'm a guy, Don't worry... I won't get sick... You will though" (An't that Sweet?)  
  
"But-" Draco put his finger on Harry's lips  
  
"Listen, your going to get sick easily, I won't..." Draco, said walking.  
  
"But what if you get sick and then-" Harry was silence by Draco's lips  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R please! Just take a few seconds to write a review... The next chapter is the last. If you're reading please review.... Even if it's Keep writing or some thing about my grammar... The next Chapter will be out Tomorrow Byez 


	2. Chapter 2: Embrassment

Kristy Potter  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
[ P.a.R.T.s]  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Part 1, - I'm a WHAT?!  
  
Part 2, - Kristy Potter, and the Great Hall PMSing terror  
  
Part 3, - Potions Class, And the PMSing Disaster  
  
Part 4; - Follow me like a sick puppy Malfoy  
  
Part 5, - The date  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Part 6, - Poor Draco...  
  
Part 7, - Valentine's Day  
  
Part 8, - Do I really deserve you...  
  
Part 9, - the break up...  
  
Part 10, - Harry's going Green  
  
Part 11, - The Embarrassment  
  
Part 12, - The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Crono101: My first flame... tsk tsk tsk... you would think you could have thought of a better flame! Who uses DORKIEST anymore? You humor me...  
  
Elf Prince: Yes... It was a bit odd... But I'm happy you enjoyed it!  
  
Fudge72AH: The madness came from my dream, lol...  
  
Deadroses: Prolly been dubbed, I got the left eye twitch from Tenchi Muyo  
  
. : Please I updated! Don't hurt me! *Runs*  
  
Luisa: Dun worry It will, I'm not dun wiht Harry yet *Evil laughter* Nathaniel Hawthorne1- Kristy is better name then Harry  
  
Fallen Dragon- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Tythggd- I agree  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter! If I did would I be writing a silly Fanfic  
  
P.S.: When Dumbledore told Harry about the gender bender spell, it was the second week of January  
  
[PaRt 6] Poor Draco...  
  
The day after Harry and Draco's date, Draco didn't appear for class. Harry walked around the school looking for Draco. She was so desperate that she went to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Pansy have you seen Draco" Harry asked  
  
"Fuck off, you Gryffindork!" Pansy said coldly, Harry glared.  
  
Hermione walked over and whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"He's in the Infirmary, Heard he got sick" Hermione said quietly, while glaring at Pansy.  
  
"I told him, that he would get sick" And Harry ran off.  
  
(Infirmary)  
  
Harry climbed the stairs to the Infirmary. She stopped upon the door, and opened.  
  
"Hello, Madame Pomfrey..." (Sry, If I spelt it wrong, I'm to lazy to go get my book)  
  
"Hello, Mr.Potter... I'm guessing your here for the Weasly twins?"  
  
"What happen to them?"  
  
"Well, they were making one of their pranks, when it exploded... Their hurt really badly. I can't help Poor, Mister. Malfoy"  
  
"I'll take care of Draco... you can take care of the twins" Harry said  
  
"Hmm..." She looked at Harry,  
  
"Okay," Madame Pomfrey said  
  
"Yay!" Harry giggled, and made her way to Draco's room  
  
(Draco's Room)  
  
"Draco?" Harry said into the quiet room.  
  
Draco was lying on the bed, reading a book. His nose red and puffy, and he was all pale. *ACHOO *  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" Harry said with concern  
  
"I'm alvight, hust a vold" Draco replied, his words being muffled by his stuffy nose  
  
"hehe, I mean.... I'm here to take care of you" Harry said, taking a cloth from the water bucket.  
  
"You vre?" Draco questioned  
  
Harry took the wet cloth and washed the sweat off Draco's forehead. She did the rest of his face soon. Draco was staring at her as she did so. Harry soon got to his cheek, and started to wash there, even though she didn't need to.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harry said, but didn't stop running the cloth on Draco's face.  
  
"Just a bit" Draco replied, just then his stomach growled  
  
"Okay, maybe a lot" Draco said, Harry giggled.  
  
"I'll be back"  
  
Harry left the room... leaving Draco to think.  
  
//Draco's thoughts//  
  
Do I deserve you? What gives me the right to deserve her? She... She's taking care of me... and threw her past out the window.  
  
//End thoughts//  
  
Harry came back with a pot of what looked like Chicken soup. Harry took the bowl off the tray and started to fill it.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Kristy..." She replied  
  
"Kristy... how can you adapt to a girl so quickly? You've been a boy all your life" Draco said, soon his eyebrow started to arch  
  
"Well, I know Dumbledore always have surprises for me... I mind as well adapt to them" Taking a spoon off the tray, and started to feed Draco  
  
"Now hush" And put the spoon in Draco's mouth.  
  
"I know how to eat you know!" Draco said, with a mock-glare.  
  
"I know, But I want to feed you" and put the spoon back into Draco mouth.  
  
"Poor Draco.... Being feed by the girl-who lived" Draco said dramatically, Harry giggled  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 6] Valentine's Day  
  
The weeks started to fly, and Valentine's Day was here. Harry had on pink velvet dress, it ended at her feet, and had slit that started at her thigh, and ended at her feet. Hermione had on a purple dress, the same style as Harry.  
  
"Hermione, I don't-"  
  
"Don't worry!" Hermione cried  
  
"Okay, Okay"  
  
Harry pick up a basket filled with 60 yellow roses, one white rose, and one red rose.  
  
(A.N. I think it goes like this, Yellow means, I'm sorry I don't love you... Or something on those lines, White means I love you too, and Red means I love you)  
  
Hermione picked up here basket, and they headed to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated in pink and white, white confetti was falling from the pink colored sky.  
  
Ron came up to Hermione and handed her a red rose. Hermione handed him a white rose. When Ron left to get Hermione a drink, Hermione and Harry fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I can't believe it! He likes you!" Harry said in between giggles  
  
"It's cause I'm his friend!" Hermione giggled, then she looked at Harry, who was giving her a look that said 'I'm not his friend eh?'  
  
"You are! I-I-I Oh hell, he does!" Hermione said... Harry rolled her eyes, while handing Terry Boot a Yellow rose.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Draco cried from across the room. Harry looked over and giggled.  
  
"Go. AWAY!" Draco cried, throwing yellow rose petals at Pansy.  
  
"Shouldn't you help him out?" Hermione said  
  
"Did you see Malfoy?" Ron said out of no-where  
  
"AHHH!!" Draco cried again, Pansy started to kiss Draco  
  
Draco started to run. Around the table...  
  
"Harry!!!" Draco whined  
  
"Go Harry!" Hermione pushed Harry  
  
Harry walked up to Draco and handed him a red rose, Draco handed her a white rose, Harry a white rose back. She was about to leave when she turned back and looked at Pansy.  
  
"You do know you have some Yellow rose petals in your hair, right here"  
  
And walked off grinning.  
  
"Damn! She has some Slytherin in her" Blaise said to Draco  
  
"You can say that again" Draco gave a dreamy sigh  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 8] Do I deserve you?  
  
Draco sat on her bed, staring at the red and white rose that he had gotten from Harry. He stared at the roses, and remembered all the times that he was mean to the male version of her. //How can she throw away all the things I have done, and just forgive me? I don't deserve her; I'll break up with her... She needs some one better// A single tear fell from his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 9] the break up  
  
Harry woke up all cheerfully, and pick up the white rose near her bed. She wanted to stay in bed, but knowing she O.W.L's she went down to breakfast. When she got there she found Draco snogging with Pansy. She held back a sob, Draco stopped and looked back and said:  
  
"Well, Well, Well... Potter... Next to see you. Did you really think that I liked you?" Draco drawled.  
  
"I thought... Apparently I was wrong"  
  
"I'm dumping you Potter!" Draco said  
  
Pansy gave Harry a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 10] Harry's going to green  
  
Harry glared at Pansy, this wasn't happening! Right? She had fallen for MALFOY! She actually let him take down her barrier? Who would have thought Draco would change? WHO?! He would always the same! She walked up the Great Hall doors. Looked back, and Pansy gave her a sly smile. //what is she thinking?// Harry thought. She opened the doors, and walked in with one step.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
[PaRt 11] The Embarrassment  
  
Harry walked in one step in the Great Hall, when Slime, A LOT of slime fell on her, she fell to the ground. That wasn't it... Draco actually walked in and laughed at her.  
  
"Pansy, Darling... What a great idea!" Draco drawled.  
  
Hermione walked over and help Harry up form the ground. Then she turned to Draco.  
  
* SLAP *  
  
"And to think Harry trusted you" Hermione spat.  
  
Hermione help Harry out of the room, and came back... Shot Draco a dirty look, and smirked at Pansy. She took out her wand, and muttered a spell, and walked out.  
  
* POOF *  
  
Pansy was a pug dog. Pansy sat there chasing her tail.  
  
[PaRt 12] The End?  
  
Whenever Harry entered a room, they would laugh or say how was the slime. Till the day Harry couldn't take it anymore. Harry and Hermione transferred to WitchWall School of Witchcraft for Witches. They stayed there for 2 years till they graduated. As for Draco... He broke up white Pansy, Well, Of course he did... who in the world would date a Pug dog? Yes... Pansy was still a Pug Dog... Hermione's powers were more then enough to keep her that way. Even McGonagall could reverse the spell. Hermione and Harry and a friend by the name of Victoria moved to a flat in Muggle London after they finish WitchWall. As for Draco....  
  
~*~*~* THE END *~*~*~  
  
Yes, that's the end! Can anybody Say SeQuel? I CAN I CAN! Draco's Dating Disaster! Here's a teaser:  
  
Draco like dating witches, for some odd reason all the witches disliked him.  
  
* SPLASH *  
  
"What?!" Draco cried... His face was wet. The lady had the nerve to throw water at him. All he said was his name. Oh well... Try to the next!  
  
"Hello, My name is Draco Malfoy" Draco said to a red headed girl  
  
* SPLASH *  
  
"Bastard" The red headed witch replied  
  
"WHAT?!" The witch walked out. 


End file.
